Chapter 92
Disguise (変装, Hensō) is the 92nd chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis In the town of Iwamizawa, two merchants are having a discussion about how to attract customers and one of them points out a large crowd of people nearby. They had been huddled around a fortune-teller who is giving love advice to a woman desperate to seek the man of her dreams. The plain merchant approaches them and asks what they are selling, to which Tanigaki says he is not selling anything. They are interrupted by Cikapasi who asks for money to buy some bean snacks. Tanigaki tells the merchant he is looking for an Ainu girl travelling with three men, and the merchant immediately recognizes them from his encounter in Yubari. Tanigaki takes out a map and is then able to narrow down Sugimoto's Group's possible route before being interrupted by Cikapasi who mishears him saying breasts. Sugimoto's Group were able to reach Tsukigata and is about to meet up with the others before Ogata says that Suzukawa is a letdown and that he seemed like a small fry. However, Suzukawa counters him by saying that as a con artist, he uses his head and that he is not a savage that uses brute force to get what he wants. When Sugimoto says it would be hard to believe his lies, Suzukawa retorts saying how easily Sugimoto fell for his Ainu village chief act, which causes him to become silent. They meet up with Nagakura who tells them that Kumagishi is dead and that Shiraishi had been captured by the 7th Division. Elsewhere, Hijikata and Kiroranke are chasing after the 7th Division and they try to come up with a plan to rescue Shiraishi. Kiroranke believes that if he uses his bombs, he could cause confusion and unrest among them but Hijikata figures that Shiraishi's escape must be discreet and that they should distract the soldiers. They were able to surpass the soldier's pace and slip into their disguise, with their first trap being a house that had fallen apart. Despite that, Shiraishi tries to hit up a local woman who tells the soldiers that the house had been in that state for years, foiling Kiroranke's plan. Their next trap is a fallen tree that had covered the path preventing an old man's wagon from continuing. That plan fails too as well as all of their further traps, which infuriates Kiroranke, wondering if Shiraishi truly wishes to escape. In the village of Fukagawa, Shiraishi asks the soldiers if he could go and buy some bean snacks from a nearby merchant but he is surprised to see the vendor is Hijikata in disguise who hands him a message saying "kamuy kotan" and "rope bridge". As Kiroranke and Hijikata are preparing their next trap, Kiroranke tells Hijikata about the kamuy kotan which is a river that is so rough and dangerous and has resulted in countless of accidents. The Ainu people who do much of their travels over water began to fear the accidents as the work of the evil gods. Kiroranke tells him of another Ainu legend about a man eating sword called Ipetam which catches Hijikata's interest and he says that he will have to become Ipetam. As the 7th Division prepares to cross a bridge under heavy rain, Shiraishi is panicking about the message he received and wonders what Hijikata is planning. Along the way, they are stopped by a hooded man who stands in their path as he draws his blade. Shiraishi and the 7th Division could only stare at him in bewilderment as Hijikata points his sword at them. Character Appearances (in order) *Genjirou Tanigaki *Inkarmat *Cikapasi *Kiroranke *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Saichi Sugimoto *Kiyohiro Suzukawa *Tatsuma Ushiyama *Asirpa *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Shinpachi Nagakura *Toshizou Hijikata Category:Chapters Category:Volume 10